Memories to Change a Heart
by iceredrose
Summary: Set after the books: Raven has always loved George but he never noticed. Now Ginny and Hermione decide to take love into their own hands and show George Raven's memories of him.
1. falling into memory lane

"_I totally just got a date with the ever hot Mellissa." George announced when he entered the full, bustling kitchen. _

"_Oh. That cute one who's always in the shop buying stuff for her brother but we all really know its just to get another look at you?" Raven asked happily. Raven stood over the kitchen sink helping Mrs. Weasley cook the scrumptious breakfast of that morning._

"_The very same." _

"_Right. Well, if you will all kindly excuse me I'm not feeling very well and I'd like to go for a walk." Raven's mass of black curls bounced as she sprinted from the kitchen and out the front door going wherever her feet decided to take her. _

"_George Weasley you are a true prick." Ginny, the youngest Weasley and the only girl, sat at the table with her famous fiancé Harry Potter. _

"_What are you talking about?" It had been two years since his twin Fred died and he figured his family would be ecstatic at the announcement of his finally dating again._

"_She's right you know." Hermione sat between Ginny and her husband Ron, the youngest Weasley boy._

"_Would someone please tell me what's going on?"_

"_Well I'd think it would be pretty obvious what with her running out like that dear." Mrs. Weasley brought a hot pan to the table._

"_What is obvious?" George was getting irked that they were trying to make him feel bad and he wasn't even aloud to know what for. _

"_I want to show you something after breakfast. I promised I wouldn't….but it's high time I did or else she'll be miserable for the rest of her life." Ginny started dishing up plates and the summer company fell into silence. _

"_If you have any idea what they're talking about you better tell me now." George threatened the boys but they just shrugged. _

"_George, come on." Ginny and Hermione started up the rickety old stares. They stopped at a door almost at the top._

"_That's Raven's room." _

"_Very good big brother." Ginny rolled her eyes. "Come on." Ginny opened the door slowly, making sure Raven hadn't apparated in._

"_I'm not allowed in there."_

"_Don't worry." Hermione followed Ginny and they went to a large wardrobe. _

"_What's this?" Hermione and Ginny each opened a door to reveal a large bird bath with glowing purple liquid smoke. "That's…..nice…" _

"_You don't know what it is do you?" Hermione smiled at his ignorance. "Those are her memories. All the important memories she's ever had that she either wants to forget, or never let go of." George's eyes went wide at that point._

"_So why are you showing this to me?"_

"_You need to see some things."_

"_How do you know what I need to see?"_

"_Because we've seen them and we know you NEED to see them." Hermione and Ginny were ganging up on him. _

_He sighed heavily and turned to look in the bird bath of swirling purple. When he focused he saw the sorting hat and the great hall. He felt like he was plummeting into the memory and soon found himself standing in the great hall in front of a line of first years all nervously awaiting the sorting hat's verdict. Among the group were two little red headed boys fidgeting next to a cute little raven haired girl who was silently reading a book. "Raven?" George got closer and realized that this was HIS first year and that the two red heads were him and Fred. _

"_George Weasley." The hat called. A little George was shoved to the front by his little twin Fred. George walked to the sorting hat and sat arrogantly. It barely touched his little head when the hat shouted "Gryffindor!" A whole table behind him cheered. The same happened with Fred and they high-fived. "Raven Vettitchi." Raven looked up from her book and without hesitation sat under the sorting hat. The hat covered her eyes and spoke aloud. "Hmmmm. Where to put you, where to put you? You're definitely smart. Ravenclaw could be for you Raven. Hmmmm…or even Gryffindor. Your heart is so true. Definitly not slytherin. Hmmmmm. GRYFFINDOR!" The table burst into a roar of cheering as she calmly walked over. She didn't see a seat. Little George patted on a seat next to him. Big George watched her carefully as she blushed and sat next to the little him. _

_--_

_Everything swirled and made him dizzy before it finally settled in the common room. Judging by what they both looked like it was still first year. Little him was talking to Little Raven. "You should come by sometime this summer."_

"_This isn't one of your pranks is it?" She was very wary of his smile and offer. But little George shook his head vigorously. "Alright. I'll send an owl." She was blushing again. It was cute to see her like that again as an older guy looking at the young. Not that he was a pervert. He remembered that she spent that whole summer at his house. It was the beginning of a line of the greatest summers ever. The three of them had combined all that they learned from potions class and what not to make the best pranks ever. In fact she'd always been a part of everything they'd made. Almost all their pranks she'd contributed to._

_--_

_Everything went swirly again and George found himself in the girl's dorm. "third years gunna be great." Raven said as she unpacked her bags. _

"_Hey. Maybe he'll ask you out this year. You were over at his house this entire summer again right?" Raven nodded to her blonde friend. "And he didn't ask you out?"_

"_No….He's not really into that thing right now." _

"_What do you mean he's not into that? He's a boy. Sports and girls. That's all they like."_

"_Speaking of sports I hear he's going out for beater in quidditch." A brunette female spoke over her shoulder. _

"_Yeah….I'm really worried that he's gunna get hurt…." Raven's voice was so quiet. He hadn't known she cared that much. _

_--_

_They were in the quidditch stadium. He was flying around but he was standing next to Raven, watching her. She was wringing her hands. She shouted every time he hit the ball but she jumped every time as well. Then the ball hit him. She gasped audibly. He fell out of the sky. "GEORGE!" She was practically dangling over the side of the stadium trying to get to him. "George…" She whispered his name this time as a tear ran down her cheek._

"_Raven…" _

_--_

_He was back in the common room. The memory him waltzed up to Raven with a huge smile. "Why are you so happy?"_

"_Cuz the prettiest girl in the school is going to the ball with me." _

"_Oh and who is that?" _

"_Maria. She's so amazing." Real George watched what the memory couldn't catch. Raven's face fell. Her eyes watered but she kept that smile in place when memory George looked back up at her. _

"_That's great." She looked genuinely happy. Raven turned and ran up to the girl's room. Real George followed her because he had to and because he was curious. When she got into the room she slammed the door shut and glared at everything. After a few seconds to compose herself she glided to the girls who were getting ready for the ball. "Anything I can do to help?"_

"_Oh Raven shouldn't you be getting ready? You haven't even started yet." Hermione and Ginny looked at her worriedly._

"_Oh, it's fine. I'm not going." _

"_What? But you have that beautiful dress."_

"_Yeah…I know….and I'll probably never have another reason to wear it." _

"_Why aren't you going?"_

"_Because….I really thought he was going to ask me….I turned down every one else cuz I thought he was going to ask me….But he's going with Maria. So…whatever. Is there anything I can do to help?" She plastered on a smile and helped the other girls get ready and chatted and laughed with them as they all confessed their nerves about that night. George didn't feel too bad because it really didn't seem to bug her. And he had had a great time with Maria that night. Even if he ditched her for one of the enemy._

"_You're sure you'll be alright?" Ginny was so sweet._

"_Yeah. I'll be fine. You just have to go and have enough fun for the both of us." Ginny nodded and all the girls filed out to go meet their dates. George thought the memory would end there, but it kept going._

_Raven slowly drew a beautiful floor length black dress out of the wardrobe and laid it on her bed. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her skirt, all the while staring at the dress. George felt his pants get tight. She really did have a great body. Large assets and just a hint of tummy with a little silver bar going through her belly button. She slipped the dress over her head and slipped her right arm through the sleeve. She stood to look in the mirror and George stood behind her. There was only one sleeve. The whole dress was black except for a red flame that shot down the left side to the hip. The dress reached the floor and had a slit on the right side up to the middle of her thigh. Tears spilled down her cheeks unchecked as she continued to stare at her reflection. She suddenly screamed. The scream wasn't girly, and it wasn't scared. It was from anger and hurt. It was a gut wrenching scream so full of emotion George wanted to cry. Raven punched the mirror over and over as she screamed and cried. When the mirror was sufficiently destroyed and Raven's hand was a bloody mess she sank to the floor and sobbed so thoroughly that George wondered how she made it through this feeling that made her cry so. "George…..I hate you so much……I love you so much and you don't even know and I HATE you for it!" George was taken aback. She loved him? All of this was because of him? How could that be? Was he so dense that he didn't realize that she cared so much? That she loved him? _


	2. wake up call

CH. 2

It was night time at the Burrough. Ginny, Raven and his mum were sitting around the table in silence. "Mum, Ginny?" They didn't respond which meant it was still a memory. Loud voices carried through an open window over the sink. The girls looked about startled.

"Stay here. I'll check." Raven rose from her seat and went out the back door. She glared into the dark, trying to make out the shapes in the dark. "Harry?" Raven moved over the lawn. "Who's……george?…..GEORGE!!" She sprinted. George didn't even know she COULD run that fast. "Oh God is he….no." She put her fingers to his neck, right under his chin. "unconscious…his ear…..it's…gone…" Her voice shook. He knew it. George always knew that after his ear got blown off Raven looked at him differently, he knew she thought it was disgusting. But then she said something that completely changed his mind in less than ten seconds. "He must be in so much pain….Come on. Help me get him inside. We have to move fast or he might die. MOVE!" She shouted at the stunned Harry and Remus.

Once inside the house Raven quickly set to working on his ear. His mum and Ginny came in and Mum went into a panic. Normally she was fairly calm with all of his injuries. But this one set her off. All she was doing was being a hindrance. It amazed George. "Mrs. Weasley." Raven said it very quietly as Mrs. Weasley shouted. "Mrs. Weasley." Raven said it fairly loud but Mrs. Weasley didn't stop yelling or panicking. "MOLLY!" She stopped and stared at Raven. "You and Ginny go into the kitchen and make some soothing tea and find me pain medication." Mrs. Weasley nodded as Ginny led her to the kitchen.

Raven set to her work again doing all sorts of things George didn't quite understand. She cleaned the wound first and saw that there was no chance of saving it. Then she got a needle and thread and started sewing it together. This all seems pretty basic. But if you live in a world of magic, why would you do it yourself? Why not get the magic to do it for you?

Mrs. Weasley came back in with tea and pain medication from the magical world and handed both to Raven. Raven mixed them together and sat George up with his head resting on her breast. "George….come on now hunny, you gotta do this. Please." George's eyes fluttered. "Molly." Raven whispered. "Talk to him. Tell him its you and that he needs to drink this stuff."

"George. Dear it's mum. You need to drink this ok? Come on George." Raven brushed his hair back from his face in a soothing manner then placed the cup at his lips. His lips parted slightly and she tipped the cup to spill the nasty liquid into his throat. He coughed. "Come on George. You have to." Molly urged. Raven tilted the cup again and George fell asleep.

--

He was in the backyard in the middle of the day. There were lots of people all laughing and having fun. It took him a while before he recognized it as Fleur and his brother's wedding. Before the Death Eaters showed up. He stood next to Raven and saw that her body had gone rigid. He looked in the direction she was staring at in shock and saw himself making out with one of Fleur's beautiful female relatives. I'm such an idiot he thought. A face popped into the party and warned of the death eaters arrival. Many people vanished but not Raven. She stayed and made sure everyone else got out before she did. She remained calm until almost everyone was gone, including him and the girl. He didn't even remember her name. "You don't want to love me or acknowledge my love for you? that's fine. But to freaking snog someone twenty times as beautiful as me right in front of me? That is just freaking low. But since I can't take it out on you." She was yelling to herself as she ran up to a nearby death eater. He remembered watching her from inside. He remembered not being able to imagine what had gotten into her that she would keep doing this and not just apparate out of there. He remembered her fight too. She used her wand for only a couple strikes then went into hand combat. Looking at her now he could see how truly angry and hurt she was. Not physically hurt, but emotionally. And he loathed himself for it.

--

His vision swirled and he found himself at Hogwarts in the middle of the ruined great hall. Raven strode quickly through the lines of bodies looking for any one left alive. In the middle of one line there lay a tall, pale red headed boy. "Oh no." She whispered as she ran the rest of the way to the body. It was Fred. "Oh no. No. No no no no!!" She crumpled at his head and held it in her lap as she wailed. "Fred…..what will George do now? What will we do without you?" She smoothed his hair back out of his face. "George…" She rose to find him. When she saw him George just finished fighting a wizard and had one at his back. "GEORGE!" He turned just in time to disarm the other wizard and send him flying.

"Raven. Are you ok?" Everything around them got quiet. They looked around and saw that Harry had defeated Voldemorte.

"I'm fine."

"Great. Have you seen Fred?" Raven's face fell. A tear escaped the corner of her eye.

"George….." She took his hand and looked him in the eye. She couldn't say anything though. She led him to where his twin lay, dead.

"No…..Fred?" George went to his twin and sat at his head.

"George…" Raven knelt by George and laid a hand on his shoulder.

The solid George watched her face. Saw how much agony she was in just looking at him being in pain. How could he have been so blind to this for so long? He watched himself turn his face into her shoulder and watched as she ran her fingers through his hair and switched between singing and whispering, "I'm so sorry…..I'm so so so sorry." A tear slid down her cheek.

--

--

George found himself in a grove not too far from his house. It was night time and the moon was full. He saw himself sitting in the grove on the ground. Raven entered quietly, almost silently, through the thick trees. "George?…your mother says that dinner is ready." Her voice was soft, tentative, almost as if she was afraid of him.

The memory George stood and strode angrily toward her. "Maybe I don't want dinner! Maybe I don't want to come home!"

"Alright. I'll tell her." Raven turned to go, but George grabbed her shoulder roughly and turned her to face him.

"Why do you always do that?" He was still yelling at her. Raven's face looked confused. "You always go along with what I say. You never argue."

"Well what do you want me to do George? It's pointless to argue with you when you turn everything into an argument."

"I do not turn everything into an argument."

"You're doing it right now." Raven was starting to show a temper.

"Well I'm SOOOOOORYYYYY. I just lost my twin. You don't know what that's like!"

"No. You're right. I don't. What is it like? Are you angry?"

"Yes. I'm angry. I hate all of you for not understanding. I hate him for dieing I hate the people who killed him."

"You hate us?"

"Yeah."

"Well then dol something about it. Hit me. Perform the crutiatus curse on me."

"I can't do that."

"Wanna bet. What are you too chicken to do it? You don't love him enough to hate me enough to do that?"

"Shut up!" George took out his wand and performed the cruciatus curse. Raven's body rose into the air and a horrendous scream escaped her lips. George removed his wand and Raven fell to her knees on the ground, panting she wiped blood away from her mouth. "Raven…." His voice was quiet.

"I told you to. Are you calm enough to listen to me now?" George nodded and looked to the ground. "You just performed the cruciatus curse on me. You have no idea what that feels like. But I don't hate you for it and you're the one who caused it to happen to me." His head went down further. "Now you listen to me. We may not know what it's like to loose a twin. But I lost my best friend. Ginny and Ron lost a big brother. Molly and Arthur lost a son. Everyone has lost a friend. One of my best friends. And we all had to sit and watch you go through it and we know it hit you worst because you had a connection with him that we didn't. A twin connection. You're right. We don't know what you're going through. But you don't know what it's like for the rest of us either. Now if you're going to continue taking his death out on us you can just sit your ass out here and mull about it for the rest of your life. Or you can do what Fred would have wanted you to do and go on living your life, treating your family right, and continue running the shop." Raven stood and walked to the edge of the trees. "What's it gunna be?" She turned to him and watched carefully. George followed her in silence back to the house to start the rest of his life.

The real George watched in amazement. She'd gone through that for him. To snap him out of his hateful trans. He had to get back to her. He had to do something for her. He'd had no idea she loved him, let alone liked him.


	3. the final decision

Ch. 3

George's body came back to them after almost three hours in the memories. "George are you ok?" Ginny held him up.

"Where's Raven. I have to find Raven." He tried to rush out of the room but stumbled and fell onto the bed.

"Hold on. Eat this." Hermione produced more breakfast food. George quickly ate his food before going to the door. "You don't even know where she is."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know." Ginny walked to the door. "She got a letter, started crying, then ran off."

"Thanks." George started running out of the house towards the grove of trees. That's where she would be. That's where any of them went when something was wrong.

When he reached the trees he saw Raven in the middle, her hair covering her face, a letter on the ground a few feet away from her, her sobs echoed. "Raven?" He startled her into looking up quickly. Her eyes were full of pain. "Are you ok?" She nodded mutely then glanced at the letter. George went to it and picked it up. "May I?" She nodded again slowly.

"They're gone….I wasn't home….a burglary gone bad…." She meant her parents. The letter was sent to inform her that her parents had just been shot dead by a burglar trying to steel some of her mother's jewelry in the middle of the night. Her father had woken up and tried to scare the man but got shot. Her mother woke and the burglar figured he couldn't have any witnesses so shot her too.

"Raven…" George went to her and put his long arms around her shoulders. "Raven I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No…..You have a date tonight. I'm sorry. I don't want to be a burden."

"I'm cancelling my date." George kissed her temple.

"What? Why?" Tears still streaked down her cheeks but she wanted a distraction and George knew that.

"Cuz. There's a prettier girl I've decided to go for."

"Oh." Her voice was dismayed.

"Yeah. She's like, the most beautiful angel ever. I feel really bad too, cuz….I've kinda been an as to her. She was there for me through everything I ever went through since my first year and I never once saw how much she cared for me cuz I was too blind. Now I figure it's better late than never. Raven."

"What?"

"I am here for you. Always. And I want to be with you always, but let's get through today."

Raven smiled and nodded while crying. "I have to go to the house. And to the….the…..the morgue."

"Ok…." He saw the pained, scared expression on her face. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Yes……Please." She hugged him and they walked into their future.


End file.
